Lighting fixtures generally include a body faced with a lens or glass cover surrounded by a frame. Suitable retention means are provided on the fixture body to grip the frame and hold the cover in place. Over center linkages or latches are frequently used to snap and hold the cover frame against the fixture body. By operating the linkage to its open condition, the cover or lens may be opened or removed for replacement or to enable access to the fixture interior for replacement of the fixture lamp or other components.
Other fixtures employ a hinge at one end of the cover frame and a latch at the opposite end to enable opening and closure of the fixture cover or lens.